


Johnlock 2

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Sherlock, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: برخلاف چیزی که همه فکر میکنن، شرلوک یه باکره نیست... و تصمیم میگیره مهارتاشو به جان ثابت کنه(اسمات جانلاک (شرلوک و جان
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Marvelous Smuts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Johnlock 2

جان رو صندلیش لم داده بود و فیلم نگاه میکرد. شرلوک هم همونجا نشسته بود و کاری میکرد که جان اهمیت نداد بفهمه چیه و چشماشو دوخته بود به تلویزیون.

فیلم به جاهای صحنه دارش که رسید شرلوک یه نیشخند صدادار زد که توجه جانو جلب کرد و گفت:من درک نمیکنم چرا به خاطر سکس هرکاری میکنن.»

جان سرشو برگردوند سمتش و گفت:خب از یه ویرجین هم که نباید انتظار داشت درک کنه.»

شرلوک چند ثانیه با چشمای سبزآبی و تیزش بررسیش کرد. جان نمیدونست داره دنبال چی میگرده. تا بالاخره شرلوک یه ابروشو بالا برد و گفت:تو واقعا فکر کردی ویرجینم؟»

جان سرشو خم کرد و گفت:یادمه خودت گفتی ”من با شغلم ازدواج کردم“. کلا هم به کسی علاقه نشون نمیدی.»

جان همیشه فکر کرده بود شرلوک یه ایسکشواله. پس زیاد درمورد ویرجین بودنش سر به سرش نمیذاشت. ینی همیشه اشتباه میکرده؟!

شرلوک یه آه عصبی کشید و گفت:دقیقا. گاهی برای گرفتن مدرک مجبور بودم از سکس استفاده کنم،و برای حرف زدن با شاهد با سکس بهش نزدیک شده م. نمیتونی باور کنی چه روش موثریه. هیچکس به کسی که براش میخوره شک نمیکنه.»

جان دهنش باز مونده بود. همیشه فکر میکرد شرلوک تو عمرش به بدن لخت کسی دست نزده. حالا مستقیم اعتراف کرد برای اینکه کسیو وادار به اعتراف کنه براش...خورده... جان صورتش سرخ شد و گفت:امکان نداره.»

شرلوک پوزخند زد و گفت:داره؛به هرحال ”من با شغلم ازدواج کردم“ و ازدواج شامل سکس هم میشه. درست نمیگم جان؟»

جان و شرلوک با اینکه دوس پسر هم بودن و تو یه خونه هم زندگی میکردن ولی تاحالا با ههم سکس نداشتن؛و جان از اونجا که فکر میکرد شرلوک ایسه برای اینکه معذبش نکنه هروقت هورنی میشد میرفت جق میزد.

شرلوک به قیاقه شوکه و صورت قرمز جان خندید و گفت:شاید لقب تو ”John Three Continents Watson“ باشه ولی شرط می بندم که تو سکس از تو بهترم.»

جان ابروهاشو بالا برد و با یه تک خنده طعنه آمیز گفت:این دیگه امکان نداره.»

شرلوک با بلند شدنش جانو شوکه کرد. شرلوک بهش نزدیک شد. شت.زیادی جذابه،لباساشم زیادی تنگن. چشماشم خیلی وحشین. موهاشم...

لمس پر مانند شرلوک جانو از فکر کشید بیرون. خیلی بهش نزدیک شده بود. خم شده بود تا صورتشون هم سطح باشه و الان بینیاشون همو لمس میکردن. شرلوک چشماش خمار شده بودن و از لای مژه های تیره ش صورت جانو بررسی کرد و گفت:میخوای بهت نشون بدم؟ میشه گفت توش ماهرم...»

جان آب دهنشو به زور قورت داد. فاک. حتما خر شده که نه بگه. پس سرشو تکون داد. شرلوک صاف ایستاد و گفت:عالیه! پس بریم دوش بگیریم.» و رفت سمت حموم.

جان هنوز سر جاش خشک شده بود. وات د فاک.

الان با تصور شرلوک،یه سکس گاد، دیکش داشت بلند میشد. کل بدنش گر گرفته بود. و همه اینا فقط با تصورش! شرلوک هنوز درست حسابی لمسشم نکرده بود.

...

کل مدت که شرلوک تو حموم بود(که مدت طولانی ای نبود) جان رو صندلیش پهن شده بود و سعی میکرد تصویر شرلوکو که بین پاهاش نشسته از سرش بیرون کنه. با اینکه فایده نداشت.

شرلوک صدا زد:نوبت توه جان!»

مث اینکه باید بره حموم. سریع پا شد رفت تا تند دوش بگیره و جان از خوشبوترین شامپوهاش استفاده کرد و قشنگ باسن و دیکشو شست. اگه شرلوک وسواسی داره،بهتره ناامیدش نکنه.

٭٭٭

وقتی لباساشو پوشید درحالی که موهاشو با حوله خشک میکرد رفت تو اتاق شرلوک. شرلوک رو صندلی نشسته بود،الان موهاشو خشک کرده بود فرتر شده بودن و پف کرده بودن. جان دلش میخواست لمسشون کنه. و وقتی شرلوک داره دیکشو ساک میزنه بهش چنگ بزنه و بکِشه...شتتت!

شرلوک با دیدن جان بلند شد، حوله تن پوششو دراورد و جان با خوشحالی دید که چبزی زیرش نپوشیده. دیک شرلوک هنوز شل بود ولی جان از رو همونم تونست بفهمه سایز قابل توجهی داره. لب پایینشو گاز گرفت و بدن بلند و خوشفرم شرلوکو بررسی کرد.

شرلوک چشماشو چرخوند و گفت:لباس پوشیدی؟»

جان میدونست به هر حال زود باید درشون بیاره،ولی دلش نمیخواست مثل یه منحرف هورنی، لخت بره تو اتاق. هرچند میدونست نمیتونه اشتیاقشو از کسی مثل شرلوک پنهون کنه. ولی حداقل میتونه تلاش کنه،نه؟

جان لبخند گنده ای زد و گفت:شاید دلم میخواست تو لختم کنی.»

گونه های بلند شرلوک کمی سرخ شدن. جان کمی اعتماد به نفس گرفت. شرلوک رفت طرف جان و لبه ی تیشرتشو گرفت. جان دستاشو بالا سرش بلند کرد،بی اینکه چشماشو از صورت شرلوک برداره. شرلوک سریع لباسای جانو کند و هلش داد سمت تخت.

جان دراز کشید و شرلوک دست و پاهاشو دو طرف بدنش گذاشت و رفت روش. کنار گوش جان گفت:سعی برای گرفتن کنترل نمیکنی، مفهومه؟»

جان تند تند سرشو تکون داد. فقط نیاز داشت شرلوکو ببوسه، لعنتی! چرا انقد لفتش میده؟!

شرلوک بالاخره لباشو رو لبای جان گذاشت. اول به آرومی بوسه های کوچیک و خشک گذاشت رو لباش،بعد دهنشو باز کرد و شروع کرد به بازی کردن به لب پایین جان. دندوناشو روش فشار میداد و نوک زبونشو روش میکشید. ولی متاسفانه قبل از اینکه جان ازش سیر بشه شرلوک ازش گذشت و سمت گردنش رفت.

در عرض چند ثانیه حساس ترین قسمت گردنشو پیدا کرد و شروع کرد به مکیدن و گاز گرفتنش. جان ناله کرد و بازوهاشو دور کمر شرلوک گذاشت. به زور داشت جلوی خودشو میگرفت اونو محکم به خودش فشار نده.

شرلوک نتونست جلوی خودشو بگیره و گردن سفید جانو از چند طرف کبود کرد. به هر حال همه هم دیدن به درک.

هنوز از بوسیدن گردن جان سیر نشده بود،ولی از اونم رد شد و شروع کرد به بوسیدن سینه و شکمش.

جان هوم کشید. تا الان که همه چی نرمال جلو میرفت؛چیز خاصی انجام نمیداد. البته میدونست دقیقا کجا رو چجوری لمس کنه و این خودش یه امتیاز بود.

شرلوک بی هشدار و ناگهانی دیک جانو کرد تو دهنش. جان نفسش برید و بدنش خم شد. اصلا انتظارشو نداشت،و شرلوک الان تقریبا همه دیکشو کرده بود تو دهنش! به صحنه‌ی بین پاهاش نگاه کرد و ناله کرد. شرلوک پایین و پایینتر رفت تا وقتی که همه شو تو گلوش جا داد. الان لباش دور پایه‌ی دیک جان بودن. شروع کرد به بالا و پایین کردن سرش و این باعث شد جان به خودش بپیچه و بلند ناله کنه.

شرلوک با صداهایی که درست میکرد باعث میشد جان بیشتر

انقد بلوجاب دادن شرلوک طول کشید که جان حس کرد الانه بیاد. نمیدونست به شرلوک اخطار بده یا نه،ولی معلوم بود شرلوک خودش زبان بدنشو بلده و نشانه ها رو دیده، چون دیکشو از دهنش دراورد و صاف نشست. با پشت دستش دهنشو پاک کرد و با غرور به وضع جان نگاه کرد. کل صورتش تا سینه‌ش قرمز شده بود. چشماشو به زور باز نگه میداشت و نفس نفس میزد.

شرلوک فشاری به ران جان زد و گفت:بچرخ و سرتو بذار رو بالشت.»

جان همون کارو کرد پس الان باسنش کاملا جلو دست شرلوک بود. یه کمی خجالت کشید که اینطوری همه جاش معلومه ولی سعی کرد نادیده‌ش بگیره.

شرلوک اسپنک محکمی به باسن جان زد. وات د فاک! جان هیس کشید. تاحالا کسی این کارو باهاش نکرده بود،ولی از گرمایی که زیر پوستش جمع شد خوشش اومد.

شرلوک دیگه اون کارو تکرار نکرد. لوبی که از قبل رو تخت گذاشته بودو برداشت و کمی ریخت رو دستش. انگشتاشو به هم مالید تا به همه برسه و لوب هم گرم شه قبل از اینکه بذاردش رو سوراخ کو.ن جان.

بدن جان لرزید. هربار با یه مرد بوده تاپ بوده... پس این میشد اولین انالش. امیدوار بود شرلوک از رو تنگی سوراخش اینو بفهمه و سریع نفاکدش...

شرلوک از یه بند انگشت شروع کرد. کمی ماساژش داد و بعد به آرومی کردش تو. انگشتشو بیرون و تو کرد تا به یکی عادت کنه قبل از اینکه دومی رو هم اضافه کنه. جان هیس میکشید و ناله میکرد. این همچینم حس خوبی نداشت. شرلوک هنوز حساس ترین قسمتشو لمس نکرده بود.

شرلوک دو انگشتشو قیچی مانند از هم باز کرد و یه سیلی دیگه به باسن جان زد. قاطی شدن درد این دو با هم یه لذت عجیبی بهش میداد.

شرلوک انگشتاشو خم کرد و به سادگی پروستاتشو پیدا کرد... وات د فاک...انگار نقشه داره!

کمی انگشتاشو رو اون قسمت فشار داد و مالید. جان از خوشی ناله کرد و صورتشو تو بالشت فرو کرد. الان دیگه حس خوبی داشت. و دونستن این که انگشتای بلند شرلوک داخلشن... لعنت. همیشه از دستای شرلوک خوشش میومد. مثل خودش کشیده،باریک و بلند بودن.و سفید،که امتیاز خوبیه.

و مثل دفعات قبل، قبل از اینکه سیر بشه شرلوک دستشو عقب کشید. جان با اعتراض ناله کرد و لرزید وقتی سوراخش خالی شد. جان دستشو دراز کشید و دیک دردناکشو تو دستش گرفت و با بی جونی مالیدش. شرلوک جلوشو نگرفت.

شرلوک دستاشو رو پشت جان پایه‌ی خودش کرد و دیکشو رو سوراخ جان جا داد. جان وقتی دیک کاندوم پوشیده شرلوکو رو خودش حس کرد سعی کرد بدنشو ریلکس کنه تا به سختی نره تو.

شرلوک آروم آروم به داخل فشار داد. نتونست ناله شو خفه کنه.چند ثانیه وایساد تا هردوشون عادت کنن. لپ های کو.ن جانو تو چنگش فشار داد. پوستش از الانم سرخ شده بود. جان ناله طولانی ای کرد و گفت:شرلوک... شرلوک بجنب!ااااههه...»

شرلوک نفس عمیقی کشید و شروع کرد به حرکت کردن. جان با شادی گفت:یسسس...!» و بدنشو تکون داد تا راحت تر باشه. شرلوک خم شد و پشت گردن جانو بوسید.

_همیشه دلم میخواست...بکنمت...باورم نمیشه نفهمیده بودی..

جان با شنیدن صدای بم و تو گلوی شرلوک بدنش لرزید. بین نفسای سنگینش گفت:چطور باید...میفهمیدم...من که نابغه نیستم مثل تو..»

شرلوک لیس کوچیکی به پشت گردنش زد و گفت:دونستن اینکه دوس پسرت میخواد باهات بخوابه،آی کیوی بالایی نمیخواد...»

جان خجالت کشید،ولی نمیخواست اعتراف کنه. خنده‌ی بی نفسی کرد و گفت:دوس پسر من متفاوته...مثل بقیه نیست. اینو قبول نداری؟»

جان از درون داشت بال بال میزد ولی از طرفیم پشیمون بود زودتر اقدام نکرده. سکس با شرلوک مثل بقیه نبود. فاک بهترین حس دنیا بود.

دلش میخواست بیشتر از این طول بکشه. میخواست شرلوک دو ساعت خودشو روش تکون بده و به پروستات بدبختش ضربه بزنه ولی دیگه نمیتونست بیشتر از این. دیکشو سریع تر مالید و چند ثانیه بعدش دستش با کام پر شد.

چیزی نگذشت که شرلوک هم اومد،ناله کرد و محکم تر به جان چنگ زد.

خودشو رو تخت انداخت و به پهلو دراز کشید،ولی دیکشو از کو.ن جان بیرون نیاورد. جان هم با این مشکلی نداشت و پشتشو به شکم شرلوک چسبوند.

شرلوک لباشو رو گوشش گذاشت و گفت:چطور بودم؟»

_هوممم...میتونست بهتر باشه.

_اوه خفه.

جان خندید و گفت:عالی بود لاو.بهتر از چیزی که انتظار داشتم به هر حال.»

_خیلی عوضی ای.

جان که از سر به سر گذاشتن شرلوک کیف میکرد بلند خندید. باید کاری کنه شرلوک بیشتر سعی کنه بهش ثابت کنه! مگه نه؟رلوک هومی کشید و گفت:منصفانه‌س.» تحریک بشه و سر جاش وول بخوره.مجبور نباشه بیشتر از این صبر کنه.


End file.
